theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Megara
Megara better known as Meg, is the tritagonist from Disney's 1997 film Hercules and a character in its television series. She is Hercules' romantic love interest /sweetheart/girlfriend/ and later wife and a heroine. Info Personality Megara is independent and quick-witted, but also cynical and world-weary, making her atypical among Disney's lead females. She plays enough of a heroic part in the movie to be classed as a heroine, rather than just a romantic interest. She has a very low opinion of men in general, since her experiences with them are mostly negative. While Hercules falls for her at first sight, far from falling for him on the spot, she dismisses him as putting on an 'innocent farm-boy routine', and it is not until they spend real quality time together that she begins to romantically fall head-over-heels for him. Meg is afraid of heights, but overcomes her fear by the end of the movie. In their first meeting in the episode Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora, Meg wants to forget all about her ex-boyfriend (later shown to be Prince Adonis) and shows very little remorse in using her sexuality to manipulate the young Hercules into helping her steal a jar of Lethe water. Her atire is almost identical in this episode, except that her skirt is much shorter. At the end of the episode her memory is wiped, explaining how she and Hercules met 'for the first time' in the movie. 'Story' In the film, Megara sold her soul to Hades in order to save her boyfriend's life, but shortly afterwards he had dumped her for some other woman, abandoning her. This leaves Megara feeling heartbroken and determined to never fall in love again. The man who left her is later revealed to be prince Adonis in the episode of the TV series Hercules the series. At first, Megara is simply used as a pawn in Hades' plot to defeat Hercules, and when Hades offers her freedom in return for Hercules' weakness, she willingly accepts the deal, but as she gets to know the demi-god she finds herself falling deeply romantically in love with him, though she loathes to admit it. She decides that she would rather serve Hades unwillingly, than betray Hercules. Unfortunately, through this, Hades realizes that Meg is 'Hercules' weakness. Hades arrives, interrupting Hercules' training, talks a lot then snaps his fingers, making Meg appear. Before she can finish her sentence, Hades snaps his fingers and she disappears, tied up and gagged by smoke, then reappears with another snap of Hades fingers. He uses Meg to try to get Hercules to give up his God-like superhuman strength for twenty-four hours, though Hercules adds the condition that Meg doesn't get hurt in any way. Meg shakes her head frantically, trying to convince Hercules not to make the deal, but he does not listen. When Hades sets Meg free, Hades spitefully reveals that she was working for him all along. Deeply heartbroken and crushed, the now-weakened Hercules loses the will to fight the Cyclops that Hades unleashes upon him. Meg finds and unties Pegasus and battles her fear of heights to find Phil, persuading him to come back and help Hercules regain his confidence. After Hercules manages to defeat the Cyclops using his wits, Meg sees a pillar collapsing onto him and, in a moment of selflessness, leaps to push him out of the way. Unfortunately, this means she is crushed by the pillar instead, sustaining huge internal injuries, but not having a visible scratch on her. This breaks Hades' contract, meaning that Hercules regains his strength. When he asks her why she would do something so dangerous, she finally admits that she loves him, "People always do crazy things when they're in love". Touched by her love for him, Hercules promises Meg she will make it and leaves her in Phil's care while he goes to stop Hades from taking over Olympus. After saving Olympus, Hercules races back to be with Meg rather than chasing Hades, but arrives seconds after she has passed away from her injuries. He then travels to the Underworld and rescues her soul, which brings her back to life (and makes him a True Hero). Meg and Hercules are then brought to enter Olympus on a cloud, where she, being mortal, cannot follow. However, Hercules realizes that he wants to be with Meg, and gives up his chance to be a god on Mount Olympus in order to live a mortal life on Earth with her. After chosing that path pegasus now has warmed up to here where as in the beginning he did not like her at all. Then goes on to have a happy ending life with her. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Megara starts off on a mission to tell Hades to give Hercules a break from the monsters but is chased by dog-like heartless, to which Sora offers to do for her. In the meantime she tries to convince Hercules to stop fighting (to avoid him from getting hurt). But he tells her that he'll be fine, Meg only hopes Sora won't let her down. Later Meg is kidnapped by Hades and trapped in the Underdrome. Hercules sends Sora and company to rescue her only to walk into Hades's trap with Pete and the heartless. Then after the fight Hercules arrives and makes sure Meg's ok, then tells Sora that he'll meet them back at the Coliseum after he shows Pete what happens when you you mess with a hero. On the way out Meg tells Sora that she doesn't want to leave Hercules. And they go help while Pegasus gets Meg out of there. But back at the coliseum the Hydra trashed the place and Hercules can't fight because he feels he let everyone down. So Sora, Donald and Goofy fight the hydra and during the battle Meg and Phil offer useful things to throw at the hydra. After hydra's done Meg thanks Sora and friends for everything and promises to look after Hercules. Second Visit She and Hercules are at the underworld's entrance as Sora, Donald, Goofy arrive. Then Hades tells them about the openings of "The Ultimate Games" in the underdrome, and tells Hercules to be there unless he never wants to see Meg again. Meg watches sadly as Hercules fights Auron worrying about him. Then Sora, Donald and Goofy comes and Hades who is furious that Hercules didn't lose, dumps Meg in the pit of souls with Hercules diving after her. He comes out alive with Meg in his arms. Then she and Hercules thank Sora again and asks where they're heading next. When Sora tells them that the "love-birds" would do fine without them around, Herc and Meg act embarrassed. Then Meg sees in the sky constellations in the shape of Sora, Donald and Goofy proving that they are True Heroes. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy visited with some of the team, she was happy to them again, and asked about their reason why they came. After Goofy explained about their missions and journey, she was surprised about Maleficent and the Heartless taking over new worlds. She later saw Hercules being attacked by Nobodies and Subspacers in the coliseum and Riku, Kairi, Xion, Lock, Shock, and Barrel came to his rescue as Hercules didn't have the upper hand. When she was kidnapped by Luxord, she was rescued by Cleo De Nile who used one of her new powers (Bandage Fang), and was greatful that she joined the team. Category:Hercules characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Princesses Category:Wives Category:Lovers Category:Calm characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Video Game characters Category:Tomboys Category:Daughters Category:Martial Artists Category:Cheerleaders Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Teenagers Category:Henchmen Category:Living characters Category:Those Brought Back to Life Category:Greek characters Category:Ionic characters